censoredshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Regular Show in Australia
Regular Show is heavily censored in Australia, New Zealand, The Phillipines, Indonesia, Malaysia and Thailand due to the quantity of adult jokes in the series. While some edits are imported from the UK such as crap being changed to crud and turd being changed to plank, most of the other edits are made in Australia. Season 1 The Power US: September 6, 2010 AU: December 12, 2011 * Rigby's line "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this S?" was changed to "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this hole?". In the US from the same day the piss edits were made this line was changed to "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this stuff?". * The wizard peeing in the bush was slightly censored. It is slightly sped up in the Australian version and the wizard looking behind him and sighing in * Pissed from "But he's gonna be pissed" was changed to miffed. * Crap from "Stupid keyboard crap" was changed to crud. Just Set Up the Chairs US: September 13, 2010 AU: December 13, 2011 * Balls from "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs" was changed to gumballs. * The zoomed out view of Muscle Man and the kids standing on the landmass was cut. Caffeinated Concert Tickets US: September 20, 2010 AU: December 12, 2011 * The coffee bean squirting coffee out of his breasts was cut, but it still showed the coffee going into Mordecai and Rigby's mouths. * Rigby's line "Aw crap" at the end of the episode was removed. It is unknown why it wasn't just changed to "Aw crud". Death Punchies US: September 27, 2010 AU: December 14, 2011 * Any time a sentence had the word sucky in it, sucky would be removed. * The Sensai showing Rigby the page about the Pelvic Thrust of Death along with the Sensai's line, "One of my personal favourites" were removed. * Pepperonis from "My pepperonis are roasting down here" was changed to chest hairs. * In the flashback montage, when Mordecai kicks Rigby in the groin, this part was removed. Free Cake US: October 4, 2010 AU: December 14, 2011 * Mordecai's line "Benson's gonna get pissed" was changed to "Benson's gonna go ballistic". * The part where Skips falls to the ground was removed and with some other parts of him disintegrating were shortened for time reasons and to be less graphic. Meat Your Maker US: October 11, 2010 AU: December 15, 2011 * The part where the grill sets on fire and Rigby attempts to put it out with a tablecloth was removed. * Pissed from "You pissed me off" was changed to ticked. * Dead from "While you were dead, I found these talking hot dogs" was changed to unconsious. * Any scenes of hot dogs eating themselves was cut but the scenes where the hot dogs they other hot dogs were kept in. Grilled Cheese Deluxe US: October 18, 2010 AU: December 15, 2011 * The ostrich hitting the old man in the crotch was cut. It went to Rigby laughing after the ostrich swings the bat. The Unicorns Have Got to Go US: October 25, 2010 AU: December 16, 2011 * The unicorns farting in Rigby's face six times was changed to twice for time reasons. Prank Callers US: November 1, 2010 AU: December 16, 2011 * "Your mom's like, totally starving" was cut. * Crap was changed to crud. * Jerk dish from "Whose the best prank caller now jerk dish?" was muted. Don US: November 8, 2010 AU: December 19, 2011 * Freaking from "I don't want your freaking sugar" was removed. * Crap was changed to crud. Rigby's Body US: November 15, 2010 AU: December 13, 2011 * Turds was changed to planks. * Mordecai tipping the microwave onto it's side and putting a huge amount of junk food in while Rigby runs around the snack bar eating as much as possible was removed. But this edit was obvious to people who didn't know about censorship due to the sudden change in music. * Sucker from "So long sucker" was cut off completely but the second time this was said the entire line was muted. * Skips nipples pumping was cut. His face was also zoomed in because the censors didn't want kids to notice the close up on his nipples. * You worm from "You get out of the body you worm" was muted. * When the kid slides down the slide, the close up of his butt was removed. Mordecai and the Rigbys US: November 22, 2010 AU: December 19, 2011 * When Margaret puts on the shirt, it was shortened to not include Mordecai staring at her and dropping the T-shirt box. * Crap was changed to crud. Ello Gov'nor US: November 29, 2010 AU: October 27, 2012 and October 31, 2012 for Halloween * This episode has postponed in Australia due to the scary horror theme that may upset younger kids, but it aired during a late night Halloween block on October 27, 2012 and again four days later, but naturally it was censored. * Friggin' from "You're screaming like a friggin' maniac" was removed. * Holy crap from "Holy crap it's real!" was changed to oh man dude. It's Time US: January 3, 2011 AU: December 20, 2011 * The two words Blood and Guts along with their scenes were cut. * Rigby's line "They're just gonna be talking about their feelings, fully clothed" was cut. * The Pyjama Sisters 2 movie trailer was removed. The comment Pajama sucks was also removed. * The woman saying I love you Player 2 on the video game and the characters tongue kissing in the video game along with Rigby impersonating them was cut. It was also cut in the flashback. * The clocks melting in the microwave was cut along with any dialogue that involves smoke coming from the microwave. * Screwing around from "Who's screwing around up there?" was cut. Appreciation Day US: January 10, 2011 AU: December 20, 2011 No edits. Peeps US: January 17, 2011 AU: December 21, 2011 * For some odd reason, the two times when Benson says "What the?", this is changed to "What?". * Crap was changed to crud. Dizzy US: January 24, 2011 AU: December 21, 2011 * Any long shots of Pops naked were removed for time and for nudity reasons. My Mom US: January 31, 2011 AU: May 11, 2013 for Mother's Day * This episode was postponed in Australia due to references to bullying, but aired because of a Mother's Day themed Regular Show marathon on May 11, 2013. * Rigby's line "Those guys are turds" was cut. High Score US: February 7, 2011 AU: December 22, 2011 No edits. Rage Against the TV US: February 14, 2011 AU: December 22, 2011 No edits. Party Pete US: February 21, 2011 AU: December 23, 2011 * Because this episode has a lot of sexual content, this is quite possibly so far the most censored episode in the series. * Jerkwads from "Hey jerkwads get off the computer" was cut. * A close up on Party Pete's crotch humping at the door was removed. * Party Pete's floozies dancing around Pops and Skips was cut along with the photo. * Party Pete crotch humping the three women from behind was cut. * Suck on this from "Suck on this promotional ice sculpture!" was removed. Brain Eraser US: February 25, 2011 AU: N/A * This episode was postponed in Australia due to nudity references and because Cartoon Network Australia fears that the Planet Chasers Starlight Excellent video may easily give out seizures to younger children. Benson Be Gone US: February 28, 2011 AU: April 9, 2012 * This episode was formerly postponed in Australia for unknown reasons, but began to be aired from April 9, 2012 onwards. But I Have a Receipt US: March 7, 2011 AU: December 23, 2011 No edits. This is my Jam US: March 28, 2011 AU: December 26, 2011 * Benson walking away from the park workers when he gets angry with the Summertime Song was cut for unknown reasons. Muscle Woman US: April 4, 2011 AU: April 11, 2012 * This episode was originally postponed in Australia due to dating references, but began to be aired from April 11, 2012 onwards. * Rigby bumping into Starla was cut. * Starla hugging the window was cut. * Muscle Man and Starla jumping towards each other with their breasts jiggling in slow motion and then tongue kissing along with Mordecai and Rigby looking away in disgust was cut.